Omega
by anti-tractionist
Summary: This fic takes place between Mass Effect 1 and Mass Effect 2 from the point of view of Garrus Vakarian aka Archangel. It is intended to explore exactly what happened to Garrus during those two years on Omega. Rated T for now, may change later.


How humans found comfort in burying an empty coffin Garrus had no idea. He looked around at the crowd as some friend of Shepard's that Garrus had never met droned on. His eyes travelled along Anderson, Liara, Shepard's mother. He glanced at Kaidan, he knew they'd been close, and noticed that Kaidan had the watery stuff in his eyes, what were they called again? Tears? Kaidan's eyes were fixed on Shepard's ID photo displayed on the holoprojector. It was a good picture of Shepard, her eyes were bright and intense, and the barest hint of a smile played about her lips. She looked proud and powerful, two traits that described her well. Finally, Garrus found himself watching Joker, the pilot had his entire focus concentrated on the speaker, he hadn't looked at the picture of Shepard once. He couldn't.  
Although Garrus hadn't been present on the Normandy at the time of the attack he had been briefed on what happened. The ship had been attacked and everyone but Joker fled onto the life pods, forcing Shepard to come after him and incidentally getting killed in the process. Garrus waited for the rage and hate to boil up inside him and yet he felt nothing, but pity for the pilot. Joker knew exactly what had happened, and he knew that it was his fault. And so, Garrus couldn't hate him because he knew that Joker already hated himself more than anyone else.

Once the funeral finished Garrus approached Shepard's mother, he could not longer express his gratitude to Shepard for everything she had done for him, but he could still tell her mother.  
"Captain Shepard?"  
The older woman turned around, "Please, just call me Hannah."  
"My name is Garrus Vakarian I-"  
"I know who you are. Skylar talked about you," she said, smiling sadly.  
Skylar? She must have meant Shepard. Funny, no one had ever called her by her first name.  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I worked with her against Saren and she did a lot for me. Shepard helped me catch a criminal I'd been chasing for a long time and she encouraged me to return to Spectre training. If there's anything I can do just let me know."  
"That sounds just like her," Hannah said softly, "And Garrus?"  
"Yes, Captain?"  
"Hannah," she corrected, "My only request is that you honour her in the best way you can."  
Garrus nodded, "Of course, uh… Hannah."  
"Thank you."

Back in his apartment Garrus paced his room. Hannah's words kept swirling around in his head. Was he honouring Shepard in the best way possible? He'd resumed his Spectre training, but something – he couldn't explain it – just didn't feel right. Spectre training took time and that was assuming he even succeeded. Despite the lack of rules he believed the Council would still find a way to lay him down with red tape. They managed it with Shepard when they grounded the Normandy, not that she let it stop her.  
Garrus sighed; this was hardly the first time he'd thought about this. Back when his father cut loose Garrus' main suspect, a human called Kishpaugh, in a case he'd been building for months, he'd nearly quit.  
'_Do it right or don't do it at all,'_ his father had told him. Garrus had never let it go and thinking about it now just brought back the boiling rage and contempt he felt towards his father. Kishpaugh never had been apprehended. Perhaps it was time Garrus changed that.

"You can't do this to me, you're C-Sec!" The human screamed.  
"Not anymore Kishpaugh. I'm free to break the law just like you. And I'm looking for a reason to do it. That poison you push – where do you get it? Who's your supplier?" Garrus demanded, holding Kishpaugh down by the throat.  
"Omega. It all comes from Omega," he choked.  
Garrus had never been to Omega, but everything he'd ever heard about it made it sound like a real cesspool. It was a station full of thugs kicking the helpless. Maybe it was time someone kicked back. Garrus dropped Kishpaugh. He considered killing him, but decided against it, C-Sec would arrest him and then he wouldn't be helping anyone. Besides, if things went according to the plan that was quickly forming in his mind, Kishpaugh wouldn't have a supplier much longer.  
He rushed back his apartment and began to pack. He didn't need much, just clothes, armour, weapons and credits. Half an hour later he was ready and just as he was about to leave there came a knock at his door. He didn't even have a chance to answer it himself as it flew open and a very angry turian marched towards him.  
"Assault, Garrus? I've said it before and I'll say it again. I expect that kind of shit from rookies who call themselves C-Sec agents. Not from you."  
"I quit," Garrus said, surprisingly calm in the face of his furious father.  
"You don't want to work with us anymore, that's fine. But you keep pushing the line like this, Vakarian, and I'll lock you up myself. You hear me?"  
"Loud and clear. Don't worry – I'm not your problem anymore. I'm going somewhere I can actually make a difference."  
His father opened his mouth to reply, but Garrus stormed out before his father could even ask him where.


End file.
